JoyRide Entertainment
JoyRide Entertainment is a multimedia production group specializing in web-based entertainment such as live streaming, podcasting and parody. It's most notable project, My Hero Abridged, is a highly transformative parody of the anime series Boku No Hero Academia. History Early Company History While performing stand-up comedy in high school, Ivan LeRoy collaborated with his younger brother Bryan on filming live action shorts that were shown to audiences before shows. One short gained local notoriety, as a hidden-camera prank, Ivan and fellow classmates acquired addresses from their local GOP office and campaigned to conservative-leaning households on behalf of the Communist Party during the 2008 US General Election, swaying interest in a surprising amount of voters. These videos were later uploaded to Youtube under the channel name LeRoygendary Films. While attending the University of Michigan, Ivan was approached by fans of his stand-up and offered voice roles in their abridged parodies. After a few years of casual voice acting and familiarization with the abridging community, Ivan wrote and produced POKE'BRIDGED in 2014. He would then follow it up with Hajime No Ippo: the Abridging! which would serve as the channel's first ongoing series and garner it's earliest dedicated audience. Ivan's work on Hajime No Ippo: the Abridging! also gained attention from individuals in the abridging community, including Earl of Bassington and the group Morning Ramen, who continue to collaborate with the channel to this day. The latter group assisted in the production of Abridged Eleven GO! a submission that placed in the Top 15 for TeamFourStar's sponsored event TIBA, receiving praise for Ivan's writing and direction. Production of it's sequel and the first season of My Hero Abridged established the channel in the abridging community. The vocal talent acquired for parodies during this period would form the foundation of JoyRide Entertainment, announced by Ivan in November 2016, promising a more collaborator friendly direction for the channel. Live action content was shortly abandoned, delegating Bryan to live streaming and less creative roles such as marketing and focus testing before his departure in early 2018. Most live action content predating JoyRide's founding has since been removed from the channel. Modern JoyRide Shortly after Bryan's departure, voice actor Freddie Heinz '(first introduced as Dungeon Master of the channel's weekly dungeons and dragons live show ''JoyQuest that premiered in 2017) was revealed to be an Executive Producer, having financially backed several projects. He was then later confirmed as the channel's second in command with many behind the scenes roles, including management of it's streaming properties. Following his first convention appearance as a special guest at Anime Dallas, Freddie confirmed that '''Kim Morton had joined the channel as a Technical Producer. The two have expressed interest in establishing a base of operations for JoyRide in Dallas, Texas in the near future. In late 2018 the channel announced several new abridged parody series were being developed by Earl of Bassington and CharlestonVO, as well as an original digital comic series being written by Ivan Leroy, titled Connie Quest. Members Key Members * Ivan LeRoy (Chief Creative Officer, Creative Director) * Freddie Heinz (Chief Operating Officer, Streaming) * Kim Morton (Tech Producer) Key Staff * Naomified (Chief Creative Editor) Notable Collaborators * Bellwarrior (Writer) * CharlestonVO (Cast Director, Writer, Editor) * Doktorapplejuce (Editor) * Earl of Bassington (Cast Director, Writer, Editor) * Morning Ramen (Editors) Notable Projects Abridged Parodies * Hajime No Ippo: the Abridging! * Abridged Eleven GO! * My Hero Abridged * Iron-Blooded Abridgement Live Streaming * JoyQuest * JoyFighterZ Personality Content * JoyReel * JoyCast Trivia * According to Ivan, possible channel names before JoyRide was chosen included Varsity Entertainment, JetPack Productions, and RatPack Entertainment. The latter of which was a top contender (named after a cross-channel social inner-circle predating JoyRide's foundation) but abandoned due to the existence of Zack Snyder's production company Ratpack-Dune.